La fable de l'agrume vengeur
by millehuitcent
Summary: Après avoir réactivé Internet, nos deux héros se retrouvent confrontés à une arme de destruction massive : le jus de citron. Jostoine / rated M pour un petit lime


Yo !

Je vous avoue que j'ai pas trop d'excuses pour cette fic. J'ai dû poireauter pendant six heures dans un aéroport, et les gens sur skype ont dit _Jostoine_ et _otpprompts_ et... Cette merveille est née.

Désolée ? (mais d'un autre côté si vous avez cliqué là-dessus, vous êtes sûrement bizarres aussi, donc ça va)

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Jostophe et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent pas, il s'agit de ma propre interprétation de ces personnages fictifs et je ne prétends en aucun cas connaître leurs créateurs/acteurs.

 **Nombre de mots :** presque 1500

* * *

Sous le ciel gris et pluvieux de ce début de février, la ville s'étendait à perte de vue, hérissée de verre et d'acier. Surplombant ses dômes et ses pointes, se dressait la Tour de l'Horloge, majestueuse tant dans son architecture que dans sa technique.

Derrière la fenêtre aménagée entre les mécanismes de la gigantesque horloge, au-dessus de l'inscription des six heures, Jostophe contemplait le ciel. Avisant les nuages menaçants qui semblaient faits de plomb, il sourit pour lui même, hochant la tête d'un air satisfait. Une météo parfaite pour les héros.

Alors qu'il songeait à ses futures aventures, s'appliquant à avoir l'air le plus héroïque possible - on ne savait jamais quand on risquait d'être photographié par un des dirigeables du service Perchman Earth - un cri retentit. Un cri qu'il connaissait bien, pour l'entendre des dizaines de fois par jour.

« PUTAIN ! »

Jostophe soupira. Il semblait bien que sa prochaine mission serait de secourir le boulet qui lui servait d'associé. Au même moment, un flash l'éblouit. Un ballon dirigeable affublé d'une immense caméra venait d'immortaliser son visage mi-blasé, mi-aveuglé par la lumière soudaine.

Déçu, Jostophe se retourna. La voix d'Antoine Daniel éructant des profanités résonnait encore dans le bâtiments. Jostophe dévala l'escalier métallique en colimaçon sans même se casser la gueule malgré son empressement. Quelle classe, ça rattrapait un peu le coup du dirigeable Perchman.

Il arriva dans une salle voûtée, dont un des murs était couverts d'immenses engrenages et de poulies. Au milieu de la salle, Antoine se tenait la jambe, le visage déformé par la souffrance. L'inquiétude de Jostophe lui fit momentanément oublier sa réputation ternie. Son compagnon était peut-être un peu étrange – pour l'amour de dieu, il se battait avec une pelle – mais Jostophe tenait à lui.

Il s'accroupit à côté de son ami et posa sa main sur l'épaule, inspectant sa jambe avec attention. Quelques minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles Antoine se calma légèrement.  
Jostophe observait toujours la jambe de son comparse. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, la jambe d'Antoine semblait absolument vierge de toute blessure. Aucune trace de sang ni de plaie, pas de fracture ou de déformation ligamentaire. Même pas le moindre petit bleu. Jostophe avait devant les yeux une jambe parfaitement normale – bien qu'un peu plus poilue que la moyenne.

Il releva son visage vers celui de son compagnon, qui avait encore des larmes dans les yeux.

« Euh, Antoine. T'as rien là en fait.

D'un air indigné, Antoine s'écria :

\- Bien sûr que si !

Il pointa du doigt une minuscule égratignure sur son genou. Jostophe haussa les sourcils en avançant sa main vers la zone indiquée.

\- NON TOUCHE PAS ! s'exclama Antoine. J'ai renversé du jus de citron dessus, ça piiiiiiique.  
Jostophe fronça les sourcils.

\- Du jus de citron ?

Tout ça avait bien l'air d'être des carabistouilles.

\- Oui, fit Antoine, la lèvre inférieure tremblotante.

D'un geste peu rassuré, il désigna l'arme du crime, une petite bouteille jaune fluo en forme d'agrume.

\- Où est-ce que t'as trouvé du citron ?

\- Bah y'avait une étagère avec plein de bouteilles de Jack Daniel's dessus, commença Antoine.  
En effet, depuis le sauvetage de l'Internet, la firme Jack Daniel's avait récupéré cette folle histoire à des fins publicitaires, et le whisky était devenu le numéro 1 des lubrifiants industriels.  
Antoine continua son histoire :

\- Donc je me suis dit que j'allais en choper une pour la ramener à Dave, parce que je lui ai toujours pas repayé le fond de bouteille que j'ai utilisé la dernière fois et je voudrais pas qu'il m'en veuille tu vois. Ça a beau être Dave je suis sûr qu'il a un petit cœur sensible.

Jostophe hocha la tête, moyennement convaincu quant à cette histoire de cœur sensible mais bon.

\- Et donc je prends la bouteille et derrière je vois du jaune. Et en fait, derrière la rangée de bouteilles de Jack Da' il y avait des dizaines et des dizaines de petites bouteilles de jus de citron !

Jostophe acquiesça.

\- Du coup mon instinct de héro a senti direct le citro-trafiquant qui cache sa cargaison dans la Tour de l'Horloge... C'est vrai que c'est malin comme plan ! Mais en inspectant la marchandise, j'ai appuyé trop fort sur une bouteille et j'en ai fait tomber sur le bobo que j'avais au genou. »

Il baissa les yeux sur sa blessure, faisant une moue qui aurait apitoyé les plus insensibles. Malheureusement pour lui, son compagnon ne la vit pas, concentré qu'il était. Il cherchait dans les enseignement de Maître Malou une solution au drame que vivait son ami. Enfin, il releva la tête.

« Antoine... Je vais te faire partager un des remèdes secrets de mon Maître. Sens-toi honoré.  
Antoine regarda son ami, sa curiosité piquée.

\- Et c'est quoi ?

D'une voix solennelle, Jostophe prononça :

\- Le bisous qui guérit tout.

\- Jostophe... Tu es fou... Mais puisqu'il faut s'y résoudre... »

Des étoiles dans les yeux et rougissant comme une écolière japonaise, Antoine avança les lèvres, prêt à ce que son compagnon y dépose un tendre baiser.

« Euh... Antoine ? fit Jostophe, se demandant ce que l'autre était en train d'essayer d'accomplir. Il faut faire un bisou sur la zone de la blessure, précisa-t-il.

\- Oh. » répondit Antoine, un brin déçu. La beauté virile de Jostophe ne laissait personne indifférent, pas même le héros qu'était Antoine.

Alors que Jostophe se penchait sur le genou d'Antoine, lèvres tendues, la porte derrière eux s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Ils s'immobilisèrent tous deux alors qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains retenus en arrière par de grosses lunettes de protection les regardait, les poings sur les hanches. Avisant la position de Jostophe, qui s'apprêtait toujours à baver sur la jambe de son comparse, elle explosa :

« Mais combien de fois il faudra que je répète aux gens que la Tour de l'Horloge est un fleuron technologique et mécanique et donc un endroit parfaitement inadapté à leurs parties de baise ! »

Alors que Jostophe protestait énergiquement, défendant le caractère platonique de leurs activités, Antoine fit la moue, se disant en son fort intérieur que cette nana n'avait pas tort et qu'une partie de baise au sommet de la Tour ce serait quand même vachement classe.

Surtout avec Jostophe.

Puis il se reprit soudainement, son instinct de sauveur de l'humanité reprenant le dessus.  
« TOI ! hurla-t-il en pointant la nouvelle venue du doigt. QUI ES-TU ?

La jeune femme interrompit sa dispute avec Jostophe pour répondre, pas le moins du monde impressionnée :

\- Lise. Ingénieure à la Tour de l'Horloge.

Antoine aurait dû s'en douter ; sur son long manteau de cuir était affiché un badge indiquant _Lise / Ingénieure / Staff de la Tour_. Mais on était jamais trop prudent dans ses vérifications.

\- Pourquoi es-tu en la possession d'une si grande quantité de jus de citron ?

\- Bah... J'aime bien le citron ?

\- C'EST FAUX !

\- C'est la vérité et tu commences à me les briser. Décanillez d'ici ou c'est mon pied au cul ! »

Comprenant la dangerosité de leur ennemi et faisant pour une fois preuve de bon sens, Jostophe et Antoine fuirent – héroïquement, cela va sans dire.

Ils se retrouvèrent en bas de la Tour, essoufflés mais heureux de n'avoir pas mal aux fesses.

« Mon genou me pique encore du coup, fit remarquer Antoine, pas du tout subtil dans sa technique d'approche.

\- Eh bien... Il se pourrait que je connaisse une autre technique pour lutter contre la douleur. Mais attention, elle est extrêmement puissante.

\- J'ai extrêmement mal, Jostophe. » affirma Antoine d'un air grave.

Jostophe le regarda dans les yeux, sourit - fait assez rare pour être noté, et entraîna Antoine vers un coin reculé et caché derrière la Tour.

Puis il se laissa tomber sur ses genoux et défit la braguette d'Antoine.

Une fellation de grande qualité plus tard, Antoine avait effectivement oublié sa douleur au genou. Il remonta son pantalon et regarda Jostophe, qui avait les cheveux décoiffés et les lèvres brillantes. Antoine rougit. Il avait un peu l'impression d'être un gros connard, pour le coup.

« Euh... Désolé, mec.

\- C'est rien. Je t'avoue que j'avais pas beaucoup d'entraînement, donc j'espère que ça a marché quand même.

\- Ouais... Ouais, c'était génial, souffla Antoine. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol, se sentant fatigué après son orgasme.

\- Dis. T'as pas mal quelque part, là Jostophe ?

\- Euh. Non. Enfin si, un peu au dos, mais c'est parce que j'ai pas dormi dans une super position la nuit dernière donc c'est...

Antoine le fit faire en l'embrassant passionnément. Puis il se leva.

\- J'ai peut-être pas eu l'entraînement de Maître Malou, mais je vais faire de mon mieux. Je paye l'hôtel. »

Avec un clin d'œil, il tendit la main à Jostophe.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Merci à la soyeuse Emmy (EmmySoterel sur twitwi) qui a sélectionné le prompt et à Lise (MaisLise) que je fais apparaître ici sans son accord.

Oubliez pas de me laisser une review. C'est hyper important, ça m'aide à m'améliorer, et ça me fait sourire. Alors lâchez-vous.

Un autre Jostoine devrait sortir dans la journée, je suis en train de le relire là. Donc _tenez vous prêts_ ~

Plein de bisous et à (très) bientôt pour plus de Jostoine !


End file.
